As Straight as Sebastian Smythe
by jobelle516
Summary: The music need not exist, for the tune to the dance steps comes from their love. Sebastian Smythe is straight and he has a gorgeous girlfriend. What the ...? Is she more lovelier than Blaine? Warning: Bad,Bad!Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:**_ Obligatory ownership notification, Yeah copyrights to Glee I don't have. Seasons 1 to 4, I do have on DVD and a receipt to Season 5 on DVD. Tonnes of music and other things. Other than borrowed words from the show, this story is still mine.  
_**Muse Inspiration: **_Does that mean the same thing? Someone wanted a Straight Sebastian Smythe in Season 6, so here is my attempt at making this possible.  
**Thanks:** Really great thanks for Mr GG's parents at giving us a quality hunny who plays Sebastian Smythe in the series, and a bigger thanks to God for all that He's given us as being possible.

~ Here we go ... ~

* * *

**As Straight as Sebastian Smythe ~ Chapter 1.**

* * *

Mim sat at the bar and watched, as he tried to pick up guy after guy.

He'd been there for over an hour. She watched him walk in, he checked out the scenery and tried picking up a few guyz again and again, but no real luck.

She gave up on her wanting to be picked up, and decided to take charge of the situation.

"Hi!" An innocent enough beginning.

Sebastian coughed on his drink, spluttered and put his glass down. "Hi there."

"You're really quite cute."

He blushed quickly and checked on who might have heard her. The bar was buzzing with happy drunks, mixed dates of girls with girls and guyz with guyz.

She pulled alongside to him, and brazenly wrapped a leg around his nearest ankle.

He jumped at the touch and if not for her putting her hand on his back, he might have left his seat.

He settled back down, obviously she wasn't leaving him alone just yet. "I ... I'm Sebastian."

His accent was delightful to her ears, she lifted her hand to trace his bicep. "I'm Jemima, so lovely to meet you Sebastian."

He turned more to face her, he leaned in closer to her. "You know this is a gay bar?"

"Yes, I know that. I was with my girlfriend but she's left with someone else."

He had to shake his head, her strong English accent mixing with his drink, making it a bit difficult to understand her. "What part of England are you from? Jemima."

"Gosh, please call me Mim." After checking the strength of his bicep, she traces up to the back of his neck, and his earlobe.

A bit of a ticklish spot, he laughs and pulls away a bit. "Um okay, Mim. What part of gay bar don't you understand?"

Time for her to put her cards on the table, and call a spade, a spade.

"I know this is a gay bar, and hopefully gay people will share with us straight people. But you, Sebastian, are as straight as a thirty centimeter ruler."

* * *

**_There you go my darlinks and Glee lovers. Intro to something wonderful brewing. Ooh, I'm getting myself all chipper, 'cause I think this is going to be super fun._**

**_~ Fun! ~_**

**_**Review and your input: **Don't want this blurb too long, but, if you like this, great, if not, oh well. BUT! I'd love a little bit more inspiring opinion, if you wouldn't mind? Other than that, I'll just write and work with what I do._**

**_~ Till next time ... ~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**_ Obligatory ownership notification, Yeah copyrights to Glee I don't have. Seasons 1 to 4, I do have on DVD and a receipt to Season 5 on DVD. Tonnes of music and other things. Other than borrowed words from the show, this story is still mine.  
_**Muse Inspiration: **_Does that mean the same thing? Someone wanted a Straight Sebastian Smythe in Season 6, so here is my attempt at making this possible.  
**Thanks:** Really great thanks for Mr GG's parents at giving us a quality hunny who plays Sebastian Smythe in the series, and a bigger thanks to God for all that He's given us as being possible.

* * *

**As Straight as Sebastian Smythe ~ Chapter 2.**

* * *

Time for her to put her cards on the table, and call a spade, a spade.

"… you, Sebastian, are as straight as a thirty centimeter ruler."

~ 24:17 ~

Sebastian couldn't help from flushing even redder at that comment, still he had to debunk it. "Excuse me, do I know you? How dare you make such an assumption. I'll have you know …"

"Take it easy, …" Not one to have an argument so soon, she needed to quell this brewing fire. "I have a great gay-dar, and you are not moving the needle."

"Pardon?" Even more flustered, because may be there's a good reason her gay-dar wasn't picking up things from him, not that he wanted her or anyone else to know.

"Why are you even here? I've been watching you a while, and the guyz you're trying to pick up are way out of your league."

"I'm waiting for some friends."

She sips her drink and points to the door. "Are they them?"

Blaine and Kurt walk sluggishly into the bar. Their id's are checked, Kurt pockets his id and grabs Blaine's hand. Walking behind, hand held tight in Kurt's, Blaine leans in to talk in Kurt's ear. They point around the room and make comments about what they see.

"I'll leave you to your friends then." She tells Sebastian, "I'll be over here if you need me." She removes the pink umbrella and sucks her drink through the straw.

Turning back to her, he nods appreciatively and then turns back to watch Blaine and Kurt approach. "Thanks." Is all Sebastian can manage.

This get together with Blaine and Kurt was unnerving enough, without some chick blowing his cover.

Feigning excitement, Sebastian smiles wide and grabs the drinks the bartender hands him. "Boyz lovely to see you. A beer for Blaine, and for Kurt a Shirley Temple, with extra cherries. I hear you're the designated driver, like all the time. Cheers boyz, here's to the glamorous life."

They clink glasses and sit alongside him. A few polite conversations down, Blaine talks in Kurt's ear and they share a knowing look. "Sure Blaine, I'm sure Sebastian would love a dance with you. Go, have fun."

"Sebastian, would you like a dance?" Offering his hand to Sebastian, Blaine's insistent and grabs his before it's even offered.

"Um, yeah sure." He throws Jemima a _'Help me, if I need you', _look, and she nods to him.

After some twirls and jigging on the spot, Sebastian looks around as he dances with Blaine. Blaine on the other hand, oblivious to Sebastian being uncomfortable, continues dancing around him. Enjoying teasing Kurt with his flirtatious ways with Seb.

Kurt, is none too impressed. Biting his straw, throwing daggers at Blaine, who's soaking them up and ignoring as well. Sebastian's oblivious to the pairs annoyance and in-house arguing.

"You better watch your boyfriend." Jemima sits alongside Kurt. "I'll have another drink please?" She asks the bartender.

"Excuse me?" Kurt turns to her, annoyed at having his eyefest interrupted.

"Well, he clearly likes Sebastian. But I don't think Sebastian has the same interest."

"And you are?"

She extends her hand, "Hi, I'm Jemima. I'm Sebastian's girlfriend."

"You're his what?" Kurt looks over to the dancers, questioningly to Sebastian and nods to Blaine to finish the dance. Blaine takes this as an opportunity to grab at Sebastian's hips and pull him closer in.

Sebastian looks toward the bar, sees Jemima talking with Kurt, who doesn't look pleased. He feels Blaine pull at him, he automatically wraps his hands around his neck, so as not to lose balance.

The music is wonderful, the party atmosphere intoxicating with the beats. It started out as a difficult night for Sebastian, but he's feeling relaxed now. A few more sways and turns, but if he could be honest, really, really honest, feeling Blaine's hands on him, dancing so close, is really making his stomach turn.

He yells for Blaine to hear, "I think I'm all done in." He pushes at Blaine to part, but the song hasn't finished and Blaine has no intentions of finishing his dance until the music stops.

Jemima closes in to Kurt's ear, "Don't tell Sebastian I told you. He wants our relationship kept quiet for now."

"Really. I didn't know anyhow." Putting his glass down, looking around at Blaine in annoyance and tapping his watch arm. "We didn't think he was gay, he asked us to come here you know?"

"He doesn't know what he is. We're working to help him through this difficult time."

"Do you really think you should be telling me this?"

"Yes, because I wouldn't want your boyfriend getting too mixed up with him."

"Well, just to let you know. I won't tell anyone then." Eyebrows furrowed and looking intently into her eyes. Kurt slaps the bar, turning back to the dance floor. He raises his chin, turns his back on the dancers, the game he and Blaine play, beginning to annoy. "So do you come here often?"

"Yes, the people here are welcoming. We feel accepted, and it's not as rowdy as some of the other clubs."

"You don't feel like you're being judged? You know, with being straight in a gay bar?"

"No, we don't pay attention. Some people think he's gay, and some think I'm … you know. They think we're each other's beards."

Blaine and Sebastian bump hips, Blaine raises his arms while Sebastian pretends to pull on ropes around Blaine's hips.

"That seems pretty difficult."

"No, it's fine. It's actually comforting."

"Your accent is British, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm from south London." She raises a glass to him. "Here's to life and love."

He clinks his with hers, "Yes, life and love."

Having had enough of this game, Kurt sucks his straw and looks over to see Blaine dancing on an angle and his feet moving hurriedly to the beat. "Excuse me, I need to rescue my boyfriend."

The music is thrumming hard, and the singer yells _OOOOHHH BABY!_ Kurt jumps up, takes a few steps and shimmies between Sebastian and Blaine. He moves possessively, twirls Blaine around, turns back toward Sebastian and mouths in no uncertain mistaken way, "You can fuff off now."

He doesn't wait for a reply, he turns back to Blaine and dances him backward away from Sebastian.

Sebastian just stands there, perplexed, but also hugely relieved. He looks around and sees Jemima waving him over.

Making it back to the bar, "Well, that was short lived."

"Really, you were out there a long time. Did you have fun?" She asks, all innocent and sweetly.

"Somewhat." He picks up the beer she ordered for him. "Thanks, actually it was really nice to see a familiar face, after being cut off like that."

"Well, cheers to nice familiar faces."

He lifts his glass to clink with hers. Putting his glass back down, he looks up and sees Kurt and Blaine exiting the bar.

* * *

_**~ Till next time, you don't have to join up to comment, just type in the box and press the button, ... ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes:**_ Obligatory ownership notification, Yeah copyrights to Glee I don't have, so real ownership of Glee belongs to someone else. My writing is somewhat some percentage Glee show and lots of percentage my scripting. Seasons 1 to 4, I do have on DVD and a receipt to deposit for Season 5 on DVD. Tonnes of music and other things like fandom clips for my glasses. Other than borrowed words from the show, this story is still mine.  
_**Inspiration: **_ Someone wanted a Straight Sebastian Smythe in Season 6, so here is my attempt at a straight Sebastian.  
_**Thanks: **_Really great thanks for the idea, trying to think of a story line, is really helping me get to sleep and dream wonderful dreams. **Love to: **_Marla's Lost _{Love you Babe!}, and _mshilly_ {Love you too!}.  
_**Warning: **_Hetero_phobia_ abuse, vulgar language such as swearing. {Is there such a thing as heterophobia? There apparently is homophobic abuse, so yeah, I coined a phrase if it isn't one already.} Did we mention already that Sebastian Smythe is straight? Well, there's some MxF dancing, interaction, and may be some smooching. So be warned of this _AU._

* * *

**As Straight as Sebastian Smythe ~ Chapter 3.**

* * *

"…. cheers to nice familiar faces."

He lifts his glass to clink with hers. Putting his glass back down, he looks up and sees Kurt and Blaine exiting the bar.

~ 04:41 ~

"Ouch! That has to sting." Sebastian says.

His face showing more emotion than he's aware, Jemima plucks up some courage, "Would you dance with me please?" A hand on his shoulder and the other pushing her drink away. "I came here with the intention of at least one dance, with somebody. My girlfriend, who isn't my girlfriend girlfriend, has abandoned me and seeing your meerkat sad face is bringing me down."

"Yeah sure," he says none too enthusiastically, "The way my night is going, I might as well dance with a girl too." They stand, "Blaine might kind of be cute, but he just wouldn't keep his hands to himself. Let's go."

Letting him lead, she takes hold of his hand and follows. "You should pay attention to couples. That Blaine was just playing you to get his boyfriend jealous."

Out on the dance floor, Sebastian and Jemima quickly fall in to a dance groove with the other dancers. "They're not boyfriends." It's a slow number, her hands around his neck, his around her hips, both making sure there's sufficient distance between them so as not to misconstrue being too intimate. "Yes they are."

Side steps, back steps, turns and repeat. Other couples are talking too loudly, he decides to talk quieter, "Are you sure of that? I know them from school, and bumped in to them at the Lima Bean. I'm pretty sure Blaine's been trying to hit on me, so I gave in and took him up on the offer of coming out here tonight."

"And that didn't seem strange to you, that he brought his boyfriend?"

"No not really. I thought they were just friends anyhow. You know, like good friends."

"They're good friends alright, but more than that. You're cute but really daft."

"Daft?" Scrunching his face up at this new word.

"Yes, it means kind of like stupid, but less offensive."

"Gee, thanks then."

The music changes to a Bryan Ferry, Roxy Music number. They part, as the other dancers do, and start jigging to the beat.

Sebastian keeps the lead, and lets Jemima be centre stage of him, she jigs in the one location. He dances around, "God, this music is great. I'd love to build a time machine, just to go back to the seventies and give Bryan Ferry a high five."

"You like me right?" Sensing more from Sebastian in his dance moves, and constant looks at her cleavage.

"Yeah, you're alright, why?"

"I haven't had a real date with a guy in ages. Do you think I'm pretty enough, you know like really attractive?" Observing him looking her over and catching some genuine smiles of appreciation of what he sees. "I mean, there must be a reason why I don't get asked out and even picked up when I do go out."

"Well, this is the wrong location if you want a guy." He hip bumps her and copies some other dance steps he sees other dancers do. The player showing the video clips of the era also giving him ideas of how they danced back then. "I thought that's what you wanted, you know coming to a gay bar, you must've wanted to _not_ be picked up by guyz."

"It is, I suppose. But," Feeling her face flush with obvious embarrassment, but also pleased because he's playing right in to her hands. He's all easy manipulation, a few drinks to pump in to him and he'll be ideal putty in her hands. "Sebastian, I've got a serious question for you."

"And that is?"

"Have you ever had the urge to be with a woman, a real woman?"

"Uh, yeah but I'm gay, so I mistook the chick for a guy, so I don't think that really counts."

"It's really hot in here," She fans her face, "Do you want to go back and get some more drinks?"

"Sure, why not. Anything that makes you comfortable." He grabs her hand again, leading again, and she follows, again. She notes that he does this automatically, he's the dominant type, perfect!

On the way back to the bar, they see some guyz making out in the flow of dancers.

"I want that Sebastian." She calls to his back. "I want to be kissed hard like you really want me."

He stops their walk and looks down at her, "You want me to what?"

"I want a guy, like you, to really want me, for me. And to kiss me passionately, like they are." She squeezes his hand, and looks around with great discomfort.

Sebastian looks around the room too, seeing so many happy couples dancing, kissing, fondling, just being together. He looks her over again. "Mim." At the touch of his finger tips on her chin, he turns her to look up at him.

A hand on either side of her head, he reaches down and kisses her firmly. After quite a breathtaking moment, he pulls away from her. Hands on her shoulders, "You're absolutely beautiful, and any straight guy who doesn't appreciate you, isn't worth worrying about."

She flutters her eyelashes at him, her heart pounding because if all the songs and love story writer's are correct, you can tell someone loves you just from a single kiss. And that kiss, was mind blowing.

Their eyes are fixed for a little while, enough time for each to catch their breaths. He looks to her lips and slowly licks his own. She puts her tongue carefully on her bottom lip, drags it back in and bites down gently, holding it in place.

More flutters of her eyelashes as he pulls her in tighter, his lips crashing down on hers, hers responding to his assault with delight. She wraps her arms around wherever she can reach of his chest, their step closing in to the other.

"HEY!" A gruff voice is heard yelling alongside them. They stop pashing and Sebastian looks to the owner of said voice. It's an old man in drag, bright pink top, hair all boofed up, black mini skirt, fishnet stockings and high heels that brings him to Sebastian's shoulders.

He might be small and dainty looking, but his very masculine deep voice and bullying stance shakes the foundations of any brave heart.

"This ain't a friggin' Hallmark bar." Hands on his hips, and some of his atypical burley, leather clad, flannel wearing, pissed off gay mates, stand alongside him. Some much taller and some the same height. All with varying stereotypical gay apparel.

A tall bikie looking guy folds his hands over his chest and pushes toward Sebastian and Jemima. Not afraid of any female, he looks firmly at her and then Sebastian. "Get the fuck out of here with your bullshit vile behaviour." He spits at Sebastian's feet, just missing his good shoes.

Sebastian moves back, squares his chin at the guy, "I been here before, you know I'm gay. Shit, I could be bi and I'm still allowed in. How the hell would you know?"

"Reginald," a dainty Queen approaches. "Leave Seb alone, he can pash on elsewhere with his chick, but baby," lifting her leg up to entice and pinching his bottom. "I don't want a fight tonight."

The tall bikie looking guy calms down instantly at his bottom being touched, he turns to his date. "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to upset you. But seeing _them,_ smooching on in _our _bar! It just ain't right."

"It's alright, we'll leave and let you guyz and girls enjoy the rest of the night." Jemima pipes up. They look at her with surprise, Sebastian surprised most of all.

"No, Mim. I don't think I'm ready to leave just yet. We'll get some more drinks and then," Turning antagonistically to the others. "We'll choose to do what we want to do."

He grabs her hand, and pulls her to the bar. The others are left watching them depart, they mumble amongst themselves, then move back to what they were doing before being interrupted with _hetero-moosh._

After a few more drinks, sweet chats and Sebastian not noticing that Jemima isn't drinking as much as him, he steps down off his seat, to fall toward her. "Hey, are you alright?"

She pushes him up, clearly worse for wear with being drunk. "I finx I'm a little bit over the limit."

"You think hey?" She puts money on the counter for the bartender. The bartender takes her twenty dollar note and hands her a hundred dollar one. They wink to each other, he clearly having lost a bet.

"Come on then, I'll walk you out to your car."

He leans on her and they stumble out to the car park. "Where's your car?"

"It's opher therrrrrrrrre….." He splutters as he talks, and starts laughing.

"What's funny?"

"I cam norrrrmaly holddddddd my rdink betterrrrr than thisssssssss, pop!" Playing with his words and enjoying her comforting guidance.

They arrive at the car. "Give us your keys, I think I better drive."

"What about your car?" Propping him up, she checks his pockets for the keys. "Oh baby, baby!" He grabs her bottom and pulls her in closer. "If this is what you want, then we better get a room."

Finally finding his keys, she jiggles them in front of his face. "Found 'em. Come on then, in the back you go. Wouldn't want you throwing up."

He sobers a bit as she opens the door, he looks to her before getting in, and taps her nose. "You're awesome you know riiiiighT?" Over pronunciation of the last word, a hiccup and he climbs in the back.

Lying down, she throws a rug over him, shuts the door and goes around to the driver's seat.

Hopping in and buckling up, she adjusts the mirrors, the seat and the mirrors again. She pulls the visor down and checks his licence for his address.

Noting it, she starts the car, "Okay, Mr Smythe, home we go."

Semi passed out on the back seat, face down and drooling already, he lifts his head a smidge to mumble incoherently, "HoMmmmm!"

She turns on the stereo, Billy Joel's voice sings out Uptown Girl. She quickly smashes the machine off…

* * *

_**Touting for a review:**_ If you're new here, you don't have to join up. Just write and hit enter, no name necessary, it'll let you anyhow. I'll check it, and see if I want to publish for others to read. _{You don't really have to, I'd just love to know what anyone is thinking of this. And I'm kinda curious. Anyhoo!}_

_**~ Till next time … at 06:37, may be ... ~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes:**_ Obligatory ownership notification, Yeah copyrights to Glee I don't have, so real ownership of Glee belongs to someone else. My writing is some percentage Glee show and lots of percentage my scripting. Seasons 1 to 4, I do have on DVD and a receipt to deposit for Season 5 on DVD. Tonnes of music and other things like fandom clips for my glasses. Other than borrowed words from the show, this story is still mine. Music pieces mentioned, I have on cd legit copies. Pirating is never shipped here.  
_**Inspiration: **_ Someone wanted a Straight Sebastian Smythe in Season 6, so here is my attempt at a straight Sebastian.  
_**Thanks: **_Really great thanks for the idea, trying to think of a story line, is really helping me get to sleep and dream wonderful dreams. Love to followers, favers and reviewers. _{StyxxandBethany, sevsdominatrix, GoldenKeeper2567.} _You're all wonderful, oooh and love to _Miss Mim/Jemima_ as well.

* * *

**As Straight as Sebastian Smythe ~ Chapter 4. **

* * *

…., face down and drooling already, he lifts his head a smidge to mumble incoherently, "HoMmmmm!"

She turns on the stereo, Billy Joel's voice sings out Uptown Girl. She quickly smashes the machine off…

~ 14:30 ~

Holding her breath, Jemima smiles and ducks down low in the bed.

Sebastian smiles and sits up real quickly, making the bulk of the bed clothes hide incriminating evidence.

They both giggle, and are thankful they put a door stop in place.

Two moments later, Sebastian's mum knocks on the door again. "Sebastian," She calls out loud. "Are you going to school today?"

Muffled laughter is what she receives back. "Sebastian, do you have a boy in there with you?"

"See, I told you I was gay." He whispers.

Jemima whispers back, as quietly as can be, "That doesn't prove a thing."

He shushes her quickly, and calls out, "Mum, I've got today off remember."

His mum opens the door. "MUM! Stay out, can't a guy have some private morning time?"

"Well I can't hear you clearly. What did you say?" She tries getting a peak around the door, but the door stop won't allow it to open far.

"I have today off, and I'm absolutely not suitable for you to see."

"And what about a boy in there with you? I heard someone else."

"Mum, what if I told you I had a girl in here?"

"I could only hope. Alright, I'm off to work. I'll see you this afternoon then?"

"Okay then. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye sweetie."

"Bye Mum."

She shuts the door and he hears her move through the building till she closes the garage door. The roller door humms, the car starts and reverses, the roller door humms some more and his mum drives to her day.

Snuggling back to cuddle under the blankets, "Good morning Mim." He purrs and very cheekily plays with the hair over an ear.

Wrapping her arms around him, a kiss under his chin, "Goodmorning," She smiles wide in her return. "Your voice is even gravelly sexier in the morning."

"Oh really, is it? Hmmm well, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Hmm, eggs benedict with bacon, please?"

"I'll have a quick shower, and get breakfast started." A quick peck on her lips. "You chill, there's fresh towels and all that you need in the bathroom."

She leans over and turns on the radio, adjusting the volume to just low enough to hear. He scoots to the shower.

"And in other news today," The news reporter announces. "Police are requesting the public to keep an eye out for a …." She turns the radio off.

Eyes drifting to a nap while he showers, happiness envelopes her heart and ideas play about her new situation.

If Sebastian only knew of who was in his bed, he wouldn't be singing such a happy tune. "I'm on the edge of glory, la la la laaaaa ….."

Time passes, soap, shampoo, conditioner, a towel and the use of a hair dryer. Sebastian steps out, all shiny and full of a zest, that has him wondering if he can be this happy from an _overnighter_ with Jemima, that didn't involve anything inappropriate, could he have a new best friend?

He stands at the end of the bed, interested how the morning light shines through his curtains and rests on her cheeks, lips and the colour of the blanket reflects back at her, making the idea of cream satin sheets a great idea.

Her milky white complexion, blemish free. Her naturally dark pink lips, accentuating how delightful her kisses are. Her jet black hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back. His Dalton t-shirt making the best nightshirt and if he could be honest with himself, he loves the idea if she were his girlfriend, she'd wear more of his shirts.

Mesmerized with her beauty, he leans against the bed end and inadvertently bumps it. She stirs. Smiling down at her, as she stretches her arms wide, "Hey there sleeping beauty."

"Hey there back at you." She smiles, he's totally gorgeous, quite a catch, not in a relationship, rich, very, very rich and he likes her. He hadn't said love and that's a great thing, because she'd rather be liked for herself than loved for her looks, especially so soon.

"You're out of the shower then? Did you leave me enough hot water?"

"Yes, there's heaps for you." He steps hesitantly back, wanting very much to sort his mind out with what's interesting him in a very uncomfortable way. "I was just about to rouse you."

"Oh good," She smiles at his coy and shy behaviour. Watching as he retreats, enjoying the comfort of a good mattress, quality pillows, and the crisp scent of being recently washed.

She goes to the bathroom and appreciates his mother, she's provided well for visiting women. A cupboard devoted and providing all necessary items of decent brands.

Hair in a shower cap, she lathers up an exfoliating cleansing wash. Once finished she then grabs a good towel, wraps and tries the use once only beauty products. Astringent, moisturizer, deodorant and an expensive perfume. The perfume is in a beautiful tiny light green bottle, the notes delightful of rhubarb, mint, orange peel, bergamot and lemon; blending with carnation, musk, jasmine, oak moss, white amber and fennel; also she pays attention to caraway, amber, musk, green tea, jasmine, cloves, oak moss and celery seeds.

She's thankful of her own rich history, rich with education and appreciating how fortunate she's been to date.

Spraying her hair with styling mist, she uses the dryer to give herself a semi bob.

Sebastian pops his head around his bedroom door, "Breakfast is ready." He calls out. "I didn't know what drink you'd like, so when you come down, there's a choice waiting for you."

"I'll be there in a few moments." She calls back. Double checking herself in the mirror, she feels beautiful, looks lovely and hopefully Sebastian will be interested in her.

She doesn't bat an eyelid at the messed up bed, house chores not being her forte, if they don't have a maid, well he can make his own bed.

She grabs her cardigan and makes her way down the circular stair case. Forgetting about the drive there, the walk and stumble up the stair case, last night, will forever be in her memory bank.

Walking in, she declares, "I'm totally famished. A glass of room temperature water will be fine."

He pours her a glass of room temperature water, the bright blue glass matching the crockery and napery.

They sit, on opposing sides of a little square table. The table cloth white with a plastic protection, material napkins and shiny silver cutlery. He serves her the meal he's prepared.

"Wow, your kitchen is quite clean considering you made all this."

"I like to clean as I go." Clearing the table now. "So, other than where I found you last night, tell me about yourself."

"Hmm, where to start. Well, I'm from south London, I live over on …. I'm doing correspondence studies to finish my higher school certificate, and in between that and ? I work in the office and library of Dalton Academy."

"Whoa, you do?" He finishes packing the dishwasher, shuts the door and presses buttons to do its magic. "That's my school. I've never seen you there."

"I noticed your uniform, I've not seen you either."

He comes around and sits, "Oh please tell me we're the same age, or that you're younger than me?"

She reaches over and grabs his hands, "I'm a year younger than you. Don't worry."

He looks down at her hold, her hands are warm, gentle and make his heart beat faster, his _liking _scale increasing. "Have you ever had something on your mind, that you wanted to get out but couldn't?"

"Many a time." She ducks her head to catch his eyes, he lifts them and looks to her. "What's on your mind?"

"We've just met, but I want to trust you. … So, let me tell you this and please don't repeat it?" Blinking furiously and needing to breathe carefully to calm down.

She lets go of his hands and sits back. "Okay, you can trust me. What is it?"

"I really like you, a lot. And, well, um!"

"I like you too Seb, quite a lot."

Letting his breath escape hurriedly, he throws caution to the wind and spits out, "I'm not really gay, I just use it as a cover, so as to fit in. And I'd like to get to know you a little more." Relieved of this burden, "Actually, not a little more, but a lot more."

"Why would you be pretending to be something so dramatically different, and lie so shockingly?"

"I just told you, so as to fit in. Blaine is amazing, his solos are breathtaking, he's the lead singer of the Warblers, and if I could get on his good side, then I'll be accepted."

"So you thought to pretend to be what? Gay?"

"My point is, Blaine likes me, Kurt likes Blaine and if I can keep on Blaine's good side, by pretending to be on their team, then I might learn how to keep up with his meteoric rise of being so fantastic and I need to learn how to live up to his hype."

She stands, "Seems to me that you've got real insecurity issues." She pushes his arms out and around her in a hug. "Okay, let's forget about them. Let's go out and then you can take me home and meet my folks."

He says with slight sarcasm, "Fun!"

* * *

_**Fave Sebastian Smythe saying: It's all fun and games, until it isn't.**  
_

_***** **_**By the way: I have a Poll in my profile page, and it has to do with leaving reviews. If you would please, could you visit my Poll in my profile page, and answer an important question for me? This is really important, especially if you are someone who reads my stories, a lot, but does not review. I think you might need to be a registered user, here, to do the poll, but please have a look, if you're not a registered person? You can answer the question through here, just come back, as guest person that you are, and then type, type, type and hit post. Thanks a bunch. (28th August 2014) Mwah** To access my profile page, just looky up on the left area, see my little name in balooo (blue) and click on that...**

**^-^ Ooh, this is new: A few of you Hunnies are wondering when I'll update the new chapter. Well, hmmm, if our couple would allow me ..., that's when I will be able to. Wow, this is amazing. So, we are looking at our next update in about ..., hmmm, within the next seven days. Yup! That'll work.**

**No more asking of this question please? It snuffed my writer's flaming pen out...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes:**_ Obligatory ownership notification, Yeah copyrights to Glee I don't have, so real ownership of Glee belongs to someone else. My writing is some percentage Glee show and lots of percentage my scripting. Seasons 1 to 4, I do have on DVD and a receipt to deposit for Season 5 on DVD. Tonnes of music and other things like fandom clips for my glasses. Other than borrowed words from the show, this story is still mine. Music pieces mentioned, I have on cd legit copies. Pirating is never shipped here.  
_**Inspiration: **_ Someone wanted a Straight Sebastian Smythe in Season 6, so here is my attempt at a straight Sebastian.  
_**Thanks:**_Really great thanks for the idea, trying to think of a story line, is really helping me get to sleep and dream wonderful dreams. Love to followers, favers and reviewers. Just Wow!  
_**Warning:**_ I did previously mention Bad!Klaine, didn't I. This is AU people.

* * *

**As Straight as Sebastian Smythe ~ Chapter 5.**

* * *

" … Let's go out and then you can take me home and meet my folks."

He says with slight sarcasm, "Fun!"

~ 14:30 ~

"Ooh, do I detect some sarcasm?" she asks with a giggle.

"I'm not that confident with meeting your folks just yet." He's strong and brave and …. only so sure of himself. "We just met, I don't think I'm ready to meet the in-laws just yet."

"In-laws?" Surprised, she pushes from him, turns and stands on the opposite side of the table to him, holding the back of the chair she'd been in. "Wow, you move fast. Well, I think I just lodged our divorce papers."

They both blush, the air so thick with uncomfortableness, you could cut it with a knife.

Stunned, Sebastian rubs his face. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't really want to mess anything up with you." He stands, "You're really great, …. And …. I'd love to get to know you a lot more, … before, um…." He combs his hands through his hair and roughs it up. Looking at the table, as if the answers are there, "I …., you ….," He tries to gather some self respect back, and remembers what he does have to do today, "Look, I've got Lacrosse practice, so I do have to get going. Where would you like me to drop you off?"

Reaching on the back of the kitchen door for his gear, "I really don't want this to be the end of us. I'd never want to do anything that would ruin what we've started."

She softens and calms down, "Well that is a relief." She follows him down the corridor, "I'll just get my bag from your room then."

He watches her, leans on the bannister, admiring the way her hips sway, her dainty steps. "Umm!" A certain significant problem rising again, he turns to the front door and calls out to her, "I'll meet you outside."

Twenty minutes later, he pulls up in the car park of the Lima Bean. The drive was pleasant, neither talking other than of _thank-you's _and_ would you like_.

Sebastian notes, that he hadn't felt the need to put any music on, just enjoying a pretty lady in his car. He drove without the same uncomfortable fidgeting like when he'd given Blaine a lift one time, and Kurt a lift the other time. Both occasions, the guyz had either sung or wanted to yabber their mouths off.

With Jemima, Sebastian found his mind was settled, and focussing on driving was easier.

Ever the gentleman, he opens the door for her, they walk to the only available table and sit, waiting for the waitress to come take their order.

"Have you ever travelled?" she asks.

"I was recently in Paris, and England. My parents have a chateau in France. It's really beautiful."

"Wow, you're so fortunate. That's really impressive."

"No, it's an inherited property to share with family."

"Yes, but that's still great."

He gives in, "Okay, it's great." Looking around for the wait staff, "Ooooohhhh, not so _great_!" She looks in the direction of his complaint.

She sees two sets of the Dalton Lacrosse uniform. "Aren't they the guyz from last night?"

"Yes, Blaine and Kurt."

They're walking in through the doors, on sensing his name Kurt looks directly from where it came. He sees Sebastian, waves to him then threads his arm through Blaine's and pulls him over toward their table.

"Look Blaine," said loud enough with exaggeration, "It's Sebastian and his girlfriend."

Blaine winces as he's dragged along, obviously not wanting to go in the direction he's being taken. Finally reaching them, Kurt doesn't wait for an invite and just pulls a chair out for himself, sits and pulls one out for Blaine too, who stands until Kurt indicates, "Blaine, have a seat sweetie!"

Blaine stands, looking around and pretending not to hear or see. Kurt drags him down, "Blaine," he says through gritted teeth, "Don't be so rude."

"Kurt, Blaine. Lovely to see you two, do you come here often?" Jemima asks.

"Yes, we always grab a quick bite and drink before Lacrosse practice. And then afterward, too." Kurt looks around for the wait staff, he sees his regular waitress, raises a hand and snaps his fingers in quick succession.

"Mmmm…must you do that?" Blaine gruffs at him. "They see us when we come in, they'll ….." Blaine's aggravation evident in his snappy tone, eyes flitting between Kurt, Sebastian and Jemima.

"Blaine, give it a rest. You're making Sebastian's girlfriend uncomfortable." Turning to the couple, and clapping his hands like a primary teacher, "So tell me, how _did_ you two meet?"

Jemima takes the lead, quickly filling a scenario that's impressive. "We met at Dalton." She grabs some sugar packets and fiddles with them. "I work in the office and Sebastian had to come in for some paper work." She grabs Sebastian's knee, making him jump, "I'd heard about him. And I was like, 'I have to get to know this guy'. As it is, he's even more delightful in the flesh than what I'd heard."

"Really," Kurt's sarcastic venom dripping off his words, "We go to Dalton," he looks to Blaine for agreeance, "We've never seen you there."

She looks for the wait staff, one sees her and acknowledges they'll be over soon. "I can assure you I do work there, and just because you haven't seen me there, doesn't mean it's untrue." She turns to Sebastian for some backing.

"Ladies," Sebastian interrupts. "No need for this disagreement. Let's have a pleasant get together, if we must…."

"Sebastian, would you join me in getting our drinks?" interrupts Blaine, already risen and waiting to leave.

"Sure," to Jemima Sebastian turns, pecks her cheek before saying, "I'll be back soon. Don't you go anywhere." Another peck and she blushes while eyeing off Kurt.

"Don't be long." Looking up to him, she winks, and watches them walk to a counter.

After a safe distance, she turns back to Kurt, "I don't like you. I don't like the way you talk to my boyfriend. You're nasty and poisonous, and not deserving of someone as sweet as Blaine."

"Really?" He quickly looks to where Blaine and Sebastian are, a safe distance to not over hear. "I see right through you and you're façade, you're sweeter than apple pie doesn't wash with me. And Blaine and I are fantastic together. I, on the other hand am wondering about you and Sebastian. He's been as gay as long as we've known him. And now you just turn up, out of the blue!"

Leaning in closer to her, the night's conversations with Blaine ringing in his ears, "I would never allow for anything to mess up what Blaine and I have."

She sits back abruptly, Sebastian visible out the side of her vision, "Well, he's really great, …"

"Who's really great?" Sebastian asks, they look up to him and Blaine standing with their drinks.

"You are, Sebastian." She makes room on their table for the drinks, "I hope you didn't ask for a shot of Courvoisier, this time. It's not really as nice as you said it was."

He looks to her, puzzled, wondering how she can just say all this stuff, when they only just met yesterday. Or may be, and this is where his face starts to puzzle, may be she is thinking he's someone else.

"No, I didn't ask for any this time." He plays along. "I agree with you, it really isn't as good as that other liqueur."

Looking forward to practice, the three team players and single female player, try to drink and enjoy their drinks.

The Lima Bean is filling with other Dalton Lacrosse uniforms, the waiting staff are used to the scene.

As for Jemima, emotional support and physical appreciation flits her mind, as she sips her drink and a constant touch of some part of Sebastian's arm, back, leg, nape of his neck and she even tidies his hair.

Twisting his nose in annoyance, whilst drinking, making sure he has a touch of Blaine too, Kurt is looking forward to bashing the ball really, _really _hard.

"Don't forget to tighten your safety equipment today, boyz!" Kurt stands, reaches for Blaine's hand and continues, "Absolutely no sarcasm intended." He winks at Sebastian and then at Jemima.

"Come Blaine, I'm ready …"

* * *

_**Extra Kute Author Notes: **_I love you all. Please **no** comments asking for updates of when…. The pressure fluffed out the writer's flaming pen. Therefore, a shortish chapter. **Inspiration** comes naturally when it does.

**As** a beta-person my work load is kind of full, so my writer's mind has an obstruction in that way… Currently I am beta-ing KurtBastian, Klaine, Twilight, and semi-original stories.

**Next** update, will probably be more forthcoming when … **I **could never say never, and I don't make unrealistic promises. **This baby** will not be abandoned. **I** have lots of penciled ideas, and this couple are so super cute. **Keeping** in line with the rating system, is tricky. **Mwah** till 14:30 moves in to chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_Copyrights to Glee are owned by someone else. All Seasons I do have on DVD, lots of music and merchandise. Other than borrowed words from the show, this story is still mine.  
**_Muse Inspiration: _**Someone wanted a Straight Sebastian Smythe during Season 6.  
**_Thanks:_ **To everyone still reading, personal comments and clicking those buttons of like and follow.

* * *

**~ Author notes ~**

Slight apologies for not updating sooner, and the layout of this single chapter (for now) : well I don't like letting you down.

For those who don't know me, just a little patience my sweets. Life has such ups and downs, and all good things eventually come along, especially when perseverance is maintained.

* * *

**As Straight as Sebastian Smythe ~ Draft for Chapter 6**

Kurt reaches for Blaine's hand.

He sighs with impatience, waiting, longing for the warmth of the other's palm.

Those fingers, when threaded with his, make his heart skip beats. His blood flows quicker through his veins, making his mind swirl and his breath quicken.

The music need not exist, for the tune to their footsteps comes from their love.

~ o ~

* * *

**_ye gads to the many on the notification list:_** Tired of the word sorry, however: My darlinks I apologize 'cause I'm at the public library and my paperwork for sending you notices is at home.

No promises as I flutter my little eyelashes at you, tap away at this tinker totter keyboard, go home and write more.

mwah for now


End file.
